Birthday Bonanza
by Thorn In Your Side
Summary: Matsuda's video of BB's birthday!


Birthday Bonanza

**Birthday Bonanza**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note!  
A/N: Ehhhh, this was a birthday fic for my friend. He insisted I post it. I insisted I would've done so anyway. And I don't know BB's real birth date, so I gave him mine. Isn't he a lucky bastard? **

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_**Oct 15, 10 AM**_

"Welcome, everyone watching!" Matsuda's voice crackles and the faint outline of a hand is visible, blocking the video camera's lens, "We are gathered here today to celebrate Beyond Birthday-kun's birthday!"

"Don't use his name he gets—" Lawliet's monotone is interrupted by Matsuda's voice. "Birthday-kun's birthday! Isn't that funny, Sayu-chan?" he removes the hand, and the camcorder is swung around to face a brunette in a navy blue baby doll top and white skirt.

"It's funny, Matsu," Raito's little sister giggles, "And you interrupted Ryuuzaki nii-san, I think."

The screen shifts again, to face Lawliet with his arms folded on the desk and only his eyes visible, the rest of his face hidden in the folds of his limbs where it nestles. "I said don't use BB's real name, he gets angry."

"This is Ryuuga-Ryuuzaki-Lawliet-L," Matsuda points out unnecessarily, "He's Beyond Birthday-kun's brother and he's sulking because he has to dress up today! And _**here,**_" the view shifts to the left where Raito is 'stealthily' sneaking up on his lover, "Is Yagami-kun, out little Raito! Let's see if he can't cheer him up, eh Sayu-chan?"

Raito slides into the desk next to Lawliet and bites his ear. "Rawr," he growls, and Ryuuzaki rolls his eyes. "Stop that."

Raito tugs at his ear, teeth bared in a grin, and the black haired boy swats at him, sitting up to bite back. Raito squeals as the larger male nips at his cheek, pulling it comically until the redhead doubles over with laughter.

"Aw, look at them just biting each other," Matsuda says, and the two boys stand up on the desk in a ballroom dance position.

"I get to lead," Lawliet claims.

"No fair, you led last time!"

"Misa-Misa is here!" Sayu calls out and a little blonde terror in striped stockings, short gray shorts and a long white tee rushes into the picture to join the two males on the desk, who stop arguing to help her up.

"Boyfriend-chan, Ryuuzaki!" she squeals happily as they squish her in a three-way hug, "Kiss-kiss!"

"Sayu chan, someone's at the door!"  
"I got it," his girlfriend assures him, and he follows her derriere as it swings its way to the door. A blond and a goggle sporting boy waltz in and the latter envelopes Sayu in a bear hug. The blond is aloof but smiling, and suddenly the camcorder jolts, and Raito's voice is heard: "Matsuda you pervert stop closing up on my sister's ass!"

The three on the desk are seen again, slightly lopsided as Matsuda rubs the back of his head. "You didn't have to throw that at me! Hey, I got a weird idea—"

"Does he ever get anything else?" Mello's voice is heard off screen.

"—Ryuuzaki should pick up Raito and Raito should pick up Misa-Misa!"

"He can't pick me up, I'm seme to him."

"I can too pick you up!"

"You can barely pick up Misa, Light. Don't overestimate yourself." Lawliet mutters. Misa leaps into his arms, and Raito huffs, offended.

"Yo Matsu, how you doin' man?"

The grinning boy in orange goggles has a cigarette lounging on his lips. He waves with a middle finger for kicks, and behind him, Mello makes an irritated noise. "Matt, if you light up that thing I swear I won't sleep with you for a week!"

"I guess I'll just have to corrupt Near, huh?" Matt winks at the screen, and Mello smack him upside the head. "You stay _**away **_from that kid jackass, or I'll take away all your stupid video games and sell them for chocolate!"

Matsuda chuckles as he focuses on Sayu, who is seen in the kitchen of the large, airy apartment decked primarily in blood reds and maroons. "I think I will take a break," he says quietly so that Raito can't hear him, "To kiss my girlfriend. Matsuda at BB-kun's house, signing out."

000000000000000000000000

_**Oct 15, 10:25 AM**_

__The scene has changed a little; crimson curtains have been parted to let in golden streams of late morning sunshine, and black streamers have been put up around the crown molding. Misa giggles excitedly as Raito and Ryuuzaki face each other, scowling.

"Okay Raito," Near says pleasantly, "Pick him up."

Mello and Matt fall over guffawing at the dumbfounded look on their hero's face as his redheaded lover picks him up bridal style, and the camcorder jiggles wildly as it captures Lawliet flailing his arms. Raito shifts him so that his legs are wrapped around his waist. They gaze at each other like that for a while, and then Near bursts out, "Kiss him already!"

Their lips meet, and Misa places a small hand over the eye of the camera. "Misa too! Misa too!"

The camcorder is thrust into Mello's hand, who is still too busy snickering to hold it properly; it falls to the carpeted floor with a soft thud, and a glimpse is caught of the three young people in love. Near picks it up and zooms in on Matt. The gamer boy waves and dives a hand into Mello's pants, surfacing with the rim of his boxers.

"Matt!" the blond screeches before spotting Near.

"Uh-oh."

"NEAR!!"  
He dives for the camera, and there's a loud thunk, laughter, and the screen goes blank.

00000000000000000000000000000

_**Oct 15, 11:32 AM**_

__The black streamers have been joined by scarlet balloons a sinfully delicious looking chocolate cake is on the middle of the coffee table, and there are now more people around. Aizawa, Mogi, and Soichiro nod seriously towards the camera, and Matsuda bursts out with an impassioned, "C'mon guys, it's a party not a funeral!"

"Sure looks like one, with such morbid decorations," the oldest Yagami mutters. Mogi asks if he'd like him to go into Misa-manager mode, and Aizawa rolls his eyes. "Oh gods, spare us."

Aber and Weddie are putting up the last of the decorations, tiny silver moons hung on iridescent threads from the rafters. "Aber, Weddie, do something, you're on camera!" Matsuda hollers up to the crooks, and they look down despairingly.

"Its not enough that I'm decorating?" Weddie snaps, "I have to _**entertain **_too? And stop focusing on me," she pushes her legs together as her chiffon frock threatens to billow, "I don't need to be caught flashing you on camera!"

"You better find something else to shoot, Matsu," Aber laughs, "Or she'll shoot you."

His friend mock-glares at him, and Matsuda swings away to less antsy folk. Raito steps into the room, a baby blue party button up hugging his torso and dark trousers caressing his legs.  
"Come on out Ryuuzaki," he calls back into the bedroom. A muffled "NO!" is heard, and then Misa's tenor is cooing something inaudibly. Raito runs a hand through his hair and exhales impatiently.

"It's a nightmare getting that man into anything half-presentable," he says darkly to his father, "And he _**still **_won't wear shoes."

Led out by Misa, Lawliet shuffles out of the room, looking miserably handsome in an elegant jacket over an off-white tee, hands stuffed in the pockets of his dark jeans. Attention quickly shifts to Misa, who is in a black gothic lolita dress, her pretty young shoulder promiscuous and glittered.

"Wow, Misa-Misa!" Matsuda breathes. Sayu elbows him not too gently, and a pissed off brunette fills up the screen. "Why don't you just _**go out with her**_?"

"You look so much better than her, Sayu-chan!" her boyfriend stammers. He notices that its true. Misa's bubbly attitude makes her attractive, but in the flowery summer piece, Sayu is unquestionably more beautiful. Of course, it could be that he was in love with her, but Matsuda was never a terribly deep thinker.

Mello and Matt too finished changing. The former decided to leave his leather pants on, but ditched his jacket and wife beater for a striped gray button up. Matt has his goggles on and donned a tuxedo-esque piece. Near has on actual clothes instead of pajamas, and everyone is happy with the concession.

"We all look so good," Matsuda says admiringly, ad Aber plucks the camera out of his hands to show him. "Especially you," the con artist laughs.

"Okay," Sayu claps her hands together, "We've got an hour before

Watari brings Birthday Boy home—"

"Birthday Boy, why didn't I think of that?"

Misa giggles. "Because you're Matsu!"

"—and we still need food! Everyone that can cook get into the kitchen, everyone else stay put, look pretty, and don't mess anything up."

"What a tyrant," Lawliet comments to Raito. The redhead shrugs. "She's good at what she does."

"Matsu! You can cook too!"

"Coming Sayu-chan!" the camcorder is thrust into Mogi's hands, who zooms in on Aizawa's face.

"Hey, how ya doing?" he asks, and the Afro sporting cop reaches over to switch it to standby.

000000000000000000000000

_**Oct 15, 12:15 PM**_

__"Shhhh!" Misa's voice shhhh's, and her face is seen, a manicured finger to the pouty lips, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "Ryuuzaki told Beyond-kun that we'll meet him at the movies in a few hours, so Beyond-kun will walk in now with Watari-san and we'll surprise him! Misa-Misa is very excited, and look!" a sweeping motion is made with her arms. The apartment has been plunged into darkness, all lights are out and curtains are drawn. There are several shapes moving that Misa points out.

"Boyfriend-chan and Ryuuzaki, Matsu and Sayu-chan over there behind the loveseat, Mogi Aizawa and Yagami-san near the curtains, Mello-kun, Near-kun and Matt-kun by the door, and Aber and Weddie-san!"

"Misa, hush," Raito shushes her, "Watari just text messaged, they're coming up!"

The camera is trained on the door at an awkward angle as the blonde ducks behind a couch with her lovers. A loud voice is heard outside, booming and annoyed: "Listen Watari, I appreciate the birthday breakfast, but I'm perfectly capable of entering my home unsupervised!"

"I only wish to see that the young master arrives safely," Watari's complacent alto sparkles with suppressed laughter, "And should an old man not be rewarded with a cold beverage before facing a long drive back to Tokyo?"

"Yeah, whatever." The resentment in Beyond's voice does not sound genuine at all as he fumbles with his keys. The door clicks and everyone holds their breaths, Weddie's hand is poised to light up the room upon his entry—but the door doesn't open.

"What the hell! It feels like its locked on the inside!"

"Let me try," Watari says. Near scurries to the door to undo the manual lock, and scampers back to Mello.

"It seems _**fine,**_" Watari says, "Try again, won't you?"

"Hmph." Beyond opens the door and enters. Misa leaps up with the rest of her friends; her shriek of "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BIRTHDAY!" is the loudest.

"WHOA HOLY MOTHER FUCKING SHIT!!" BB screams and everyone bursts into laughter as he tries to hide behind Watari. The old man prods him back inside, and Beyond grins sheepishly as Lawliet places a plastic crown on his head.

"Here's to the Birthday Boy!" Mogi calls out off screen, and champagne flutes find their way into everyone's hand. Misa pushes closer to catch BB's face. He hugs her, pressing the camcorder into his sweater.

"Is that cake?" the black haired male asks, and Mello groans, "Yes it is, and I've been going nuts. Cut it so I can eat the damn thing!"

Raito laughs and the camcorder finds its way into his hands, where it captures a few seconds of his blue shirt before being switched off.

000000000000000000000000

_**Oct 15, 5:30 PM**_

__The remains of the chocolate cake are still on the platter, and Matsuda does a cursory sweep of the room. Beyond is relaxing with his feet in his brother's lap, Raito and Misa are snuggling together in the love seat. Aber, Mogi, and Aizawa loudly discuss politics in one corner, and Sayu's father says goodbye to her at the door. The brunette kisses her Soichiro goodbye and goes back to arguing with Weddie over the durability of Uggs. Matt and Near are playing GTA on BB's big screen, and Mello is eyeing the last of the cake with a predator's eye.

"Hey Lawliet," Beyond says to his sibling, "Have I thanked you for this party yet?"

"Forty nine times," the detective smiles.

"Let's make it an even fifty. Thanks for the party, bro!"

"You're welcome, little brother."

"Hey guys," Mello says, moving in to finish the cake ("Mello-kun does love his chocolate," Matsuda sighs) "Let's go for the six o' clock show. BB already bought the tickets, didn't he?"

"That shit cost me money," the brunet nods, and everyone chimes in affably.

"We better start now if we wanna make it there on time," Ryuuzaki says with a glance at the clock.

"Misa-Misa and Sayu and Weddie-san in Misa's new convertible!" the blonde cries, throwing her hands in the air enthusiastically. Weddie mutters out of sight, "That little terror in the driver's seat? I think I'll move all my assets to my life insurance."

"Matt and I'll get there on our bike," Mello says, polishing off the cake. Near curls a finger around a lock of hair and bites his lip. "I wanted to go with you."

"Aw," Matsuda coos, "You should take him, Mello-kun!"

Aber moves into the view and places a hand on Near's shoulder. "Forget them kiddo. Weddie has a bike we can use."

"Mogi, Aizawa, you can come with Ryuuzaki and me in our car," Raito says, "So that's everyone settled then, lets go—"

"Raito-kun!"

"Oh sorry Matsuda. You'll come with us, of course."

The camera is places on the coffee table and watches many pairs of legs move past, pulling on coats ad slipping into footwear. Misa's loud giggle is heard last before the door clicks shut. The camcorder is left to contemplate a stretch of carpet and ruby wall before the door is thrown open and Matsuda runs in to turn it off. He's panting heavily as he smiles into the lens and says, "Happy Birthday, Birthday Boy, we'll have fun watching this later."

And the power is turned off, but friends' story continues, undocumented.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**That. Was. The MOST FUN TENSE to write in, ever. How was the POV? Okay? **


End file.
